


Pinball Wizard

by bonotje



Category: McFly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuffed animals, rides, cotton candy, what more can you want when you are on a funfair with your boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinball Wizard

“Tom! Tooom...!”

“What's up Danny,” tom asked slightly annoyed.

“Tom looktheresafunfairintown,” he answered excitedly pushing a leaflet into Toms face.

“Danny... Dan, slow down what did you say?”

“There's a funfair in town, near Camden,” he answered.

“So?” Tom asked.

“So, I wanna go Tom!” Tom sighed shaking his head at his boyfriends childlike excitement. 

“But were very busy, we have rehearsals all day tomorrow,” Tom said.

“Ah Tom please, it's been ages since I last went to one.”

“Dan the tour starts in 5 days, it needs to be perfect,” Tom sighed.

“Ah Tom come oooooon. We’ll just don't stay too long. Just get on some rides, play some games and get back so we can start rehearsing early tomorrow,” he said showing Tom his puppy eyes. No one could resist those puppy eyes Tom thought as he sighed and looked at his hyper boyfriend.

“Oke, you know I can't say no to that,” he smiled.

“I know, it’s one little nice trick of mine,” Danny chuckled.

xxxxx

They called a cab and soon they arrived at the fully packed place.

“Looks like we weren’t the only ones with this idea,” Tom groaned at the sight before him.

“Aw Tom don't be like that. A funfair wouldn't be the same without all the people around,” he said as he grabbed Tom’s hand and pulled him into a hug. They had long gone over the awkwardness of being close together in public, so Tom just pressed closer for a second. Placing a kiss on Danny’s mouth before they parted again.

“Come on let's go on that ride, it seems fun,” Danny said back in child-mode. Tom looked up at the small rollercoaster like ride, going up and then down and sideways basically going all over the place. Tom suddenly didn’t feel so brave anymore.

“Uhm Dan can't we take another one?”

“Why? This one is awesome,” Danny said oblivious to Tom’s uneasiness.

“Can't we go on that Ferris Wheel over there have a nice cuddle up?”

“We can just do that after this one Tom, please come on let's get in line it's getting crowded. Tom just gave up and let Danny drag him along. 

Danny was talking excitedly while they waited for their turn and Tom felt himself relax slightly at the sight of his boyfriend. He looked so cute when he was like this, this was why he had fallen in love with Danny. Danny ever so clumsy and open for everything, they had connected instantly. It took them 4 years to finally realize it wasn't just friendship that they shared though. Danny had been very nervous when he finally told Tom. Tom feeling the same when he and Danny had sat down for a TALK. Relieve washing over both of them when they knew the feelings were mutual.  
Since then Tom only loved him more and more. Sure they had had their fights, but they always got over it.

His train of thoughts got interrupted when Danny pulled at his arm dragging him off to their cart. 

“Here goes nothing!” Danny yelled and Tom let out a strangled breath letting go of his nerves, just trying to enjoy the ride for Danny.

xxxx

When they got back on safe ground Danny was bouncing with adrenaline. 

“You should have gone with Dougie, Dan he likes adrenaline kicks just as much as you do,” Tom laughed.

“But I wanted a night out with my boyfriend. I wanted to share cotton candy and win you stuffed animals,” he said as he put a stick with cotton candy struck around it in Tom’s hand. Grabbing a handful for himself, covering his whole face in the sticky substance.

“Danny you're such a child. When are you going to learn how to eat?“ Tom said mocking. He pecked Danny’s sticky lips and took some candy for himself.

They walked around the crowded place and just enjoyed looking at other people, until they passed a shooting stall and Tom dropped dead in front of a huge Mickey hanging from the top of the stall.

“Omg I want that it's so cute and so freaking huge,” Tom said excitedly. Danny smiled at him and bought some tickets to play the game. He actually hit quite a lot, so when had used up all his tickets he had a lot of points. Not quite enough points to get the huge Mickey though.

“Tom I need another 400 points to win that one, don't get me wrong I would stay here till I got them for you, but we decided to go home early for tomorrow’s rehearsals.

Tom grinned. “I know Dan, I don't mind.” So Danny moved over to the counter to ask for a smaller sized Mickey that he could get for his points. Leaving him with 20 points for which he got a lollipop.

As he popped it in his mouth he handed Tom his new toy. Danny laughed at him, he loved his boyfriend. He loved his geekiness, he loved the way he smiled that dimpled smile of him. He loved the way he took care of him, though he would never admit that to Tom. He just loved him very much and seeing him this excited about his new toy made him smile broadly. 

As Tom hugged his Mickey close to him Danny wrapped his arms around him from behind leaning his head on Tom’s shoulder. They stood there just enjoying the jumble around them, the sound of people walking by, of people screaming in the distance and of people cheering as they won something. 

Danny sighed, “I missed this.”

“What?” Tom asked.

“This funfairs the whole excitement you can feel around you. I missed the smell of cotton candy and popcorn. I missed the bend guns they use in the shooting games. I missed just being with you like this, so peaceful, no boundaries, just enjoying ourselves. Life has been hectic lately you know,” he sighed. Tom just nodded in reply as he turned around in Danny’s arms and kissed him. And Danny just kissed back ignoring the stares people gave them just kissed Tom and that was all he thought of: kissing Tom. Both of them living in their own little bubble for a while. After a very long, very slow kiss the kiss ended naturally. Their hands joined and they walked back to the entrance of the square.

The End…


End file.
